Magic
by anny385
Summary: Tony meets a friend he knew when he was in boarding school. A crossover with Pushing Daisies. Tony and Ned friendship.


Disclaimers

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Pushing Daisies" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to ABC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: If you have never seen Pushing Daisies then I will try to tell you about it. Pushing Daisies is about a man who when he was young found out that he had the power to bring dead things back to life with the touch of his finger. He has a best friend named Charlotte "Chuck" Charles who lives across the street. He didn't know how his magic finger worked and so he had no idea that he could only bring back a person, or animal for only a minute and if it is longer than a minute that something of equal value would die. If he were to touch the person, or thing that died then that person would die forever. When he was young his mother died in front of him and he brought her back to life and it was longer than a minute. Chuck's father is the one who dies and then later that night when his mother tucked him into bed she kissed his forehead and was dead in an instant. When he tried to revive her she didn't come back to life. He was put into a boarding school by his father and never saw him again until one day during Halloween, which he found out that his father had another family. He grew up to be the pie maker. He had found his childhood sweetheart, but she was dead and so he revived her. The funeral director was the one who died in her place. Emerson Cod and Chuck are the only one's who know about his magic finger. He also brought his dog Digby back to life and he could never pet him again.

Magic

Young Ned was 12 years, four hours, 10 minutes and 7 seconds old. He had just arrived at the Rhode Island Military Academy. He had been transferred from what he called the Home, but he didn't know how long he would be here. His dog Digby was besides him. He was happy to know that Digby was allowed to go with him.

Young Tony was 12 years 2 hours, 20 minutes and 4 seconds old. He glanced around. His father had disowned him and had sent him to Rhode Island Military Academy. He wondered if he would make friends here. He spotted a boy around his age and there was a dog beside him.

----

Tony and Ned ran to the park and started to throw the ball around. Tony loved to play sports and wanted to become a professional football player. He watched Ned his friend run to catch the ball he then he turned to watch Digby bark and wag his tail as he watched the two boys play ball. He liked Digby and Ned had told him all about his magic finger and Tony had told him about his father. He felt bad for Ned because he couldn't pet his beloved pet. Tony liked Digby and would pet him when Ned couldn't.

"Hey, Tony."

"Ya, Ned."

"Wanted you to watch for the ball. Didn't want me to hit you in the head."

"I'm watching." Replied Tony with a smile.

They were not the only kids that were here over the Christmas vacation. There were a few other kids, but Tony and Ned really didn't feel like talking to them. Tony knew that his father wouldn't want him back at the house after all he was disowned. Ned's father had left him at the Home for boys and had never came back to see him again. Ned had gone out one day during Halloween and had seen that his father had gotten himself another family.

Tony ran towards the ball and quickly caught it. He stopped and then threw the ball back towards his friend who immediately began to run towards the ball and he too caught it. When they were done tossing the football they went towards their separate rooms to clean up and change their clothes.

One year later Tony watched as his friend's things were put into the car. He was being taken back to the Home for Boys.

"Goodbye Tony."

"Goodbye Ned."

The two young friends hugged each other.

"I hope that we will see each other again." Replied Ned.

"I hope so too." Replied Tony

Ned sat in the backseat and looked out the back window as he was taken away from his friend.

-----

Years Later.

"Grab your gear and then pack your clothes. We have a dead Marine in Coeur de Coeur."

Tony stood there for a minute. He remembered a young boy named Ned who was from Coeur de Coeur who had a magic finger. He often wondered how Ned was and what he was doing. Tony grabbed his backpack and then stepped into the elevator when it opened.

When they arrived at their destination Tony started taking photos and started sketching. McGee was bagging and tagging. Ziva was questioning the person who had found the body.

-----

Ned was busy making a pie and looked up when Emerson Cod walked in nodding towards one of the tables. Ned stopped making the pie and walked over to the table and sat down.

"I need your expertise." Emerson said. "Where's dead girl?" He said as he looked around. Only finding Olive who was busy cleaning the bar and who was far away to not hear what they were saying.

"Chuck is out walking Digby." Ned said as he quickly turned to Emerson.

"Who died?" Ned asked.

"A Marine."

Ned agreed to help Emerson find out who killed the Marine and so they went to the morgue and found out who did it, but before they could get revenge for the person the NCI S agents came into the Pie Hole.

Ned was in the kitchen when Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and McGee came into the Pie Hole and didn't look up when they did. They were shown a seat by Olive Snook and sat down to look over the pie selection. Chuck walked into the doors as the NCIS Agents were trying to find out what they wanted. Digby ran over to the Agents and started to bark and then put a paw on Tony's lap.

"Digby, leave those people alone."

"The dog's name is Digby?" Asked Tony.

"Yes."

"Digby, you remember me?" Tony said as he started petting the dog. Digby closed his eyes as Tony petted his head.

"Tony why is that dog licking your face?" Gibbs asked.

"Because he knows me, Boss." Replied Tony laughing at the dog's antics.

Ned looked up as he heard the name Tony. He knew that this was his friend Tony by the way that Digby was acting.

"Tony." Ned said as he quickly walked to where the Agents were.

"Ned." Tony got up and shook Ned's hand. "This place is yours?"

"Yes." Ned said.

"Nice place you got here Ned."

"Thank you."

Ned spoke up. "This is my friend Chuck."

"Hello, Chuck. Ned often talked about you when he was younger."

"You're his friend Tony DiNozzo."

"That's me."

Tony turned to Ned again. "I work for NCIS now. This is my Boss, Gibbs. My fellow Agents, Ziva and McGee." He said as he introduced each of them."

"What does NCIS stand for?" Asked Ned

"It's for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We investigate crimes against Marine and Navy personnel." Replied Tony.

"Tony, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Tony said as he followed Ned.

Ned told him about what he and Emerson had heard from the dead Marine.

The facts were these. The Marine in question Ricky Thompson had gotten into Coeur de Coeur for a little vacation. He had known someone from there and had wanted to check out the little town for himself. He had gone to one of the restaurants around town and had gotten in a fight with someone. The man who he fought with was named Josh Alabastar and had hit Ricky with a baseball bat and after he had killed him ran away.

All that was needed for the NCIS Agents to do was to get some information that it was indeed Josh who had killed the Marine. Without Tony telling them how he had known it was Ned and his magic finger that had solved the case.

After they found the evidence that they needed they quickly wrapped up the case. This time it was Tony saying goodbye to his friend and who had looked out the back window as they drove away.

The End


End file.
